Spyro the Dragon: Inferno's Wrath
by Fury the Dragoness
Summary: When Spyro begins to have visions about Inferno, the new Dark Master's puppet, he must embark on a journey alongside Cynder to find the four Dragon Sages to defeat him. [posted up again!]


**A/N:** I came up with a totally new idea for this story, so I decided to rewrite. My first chapters are usually the shortest, which is why this one is (although I planned it to be long, as usual), but I had a great cliffy I just thought up, so I stopped it a bit short. Anyway, enjoy the new and improved story!

**Spyro the Dragon: Inferno's Wrath**

By **Fury** the _Dragoness_

**Prologue.**

Every ten generations a special dragon is born. A dragon who holds the fate of the rest of the dragon in his claws. A dragon whose wings carry the weight of the world. A dragon who is meant to fight back the elevation of evil, defeat the villainous monster, and emerge triumphant.

This dragon is the legendary purple dragon who will save the Dragon Realms from the revenge of the Dark Master. Purple is the rarest of all rare colors among dragons and the blood of the ancient ancestor Dragon Guardians flows within him.

But with every purple dragon born, there is another dragon born – a black dragon. The creature that is born from the dark colored egg is the very one the Dark Master seeks. The one who contains the power within them to unlock the binds of the Dark Master. With each ten generations that pass, the Dark Master sends out his forces to find the purple egg and destroy it to prevent the birth of the heroic dragon. But at the same time, his lackeys must also find the black egg among the batch and corrupt it with dark magic, putting it under his controlling spell so he or she can become the Dark Master's allegiance.

The ten generations had passed and once again, a purple egg had been in the year's egg batch, as well as a black egg. Although the Dark Master's minions had succeeded in stealing the black egg, they failed in destroying the purple egg as one of the four Dragon Guardians managed to save him, sending him away on the surface of an upturned mushroom head. The purple egg drifted down the river and stopped at the residence of a dragonfly family.

The purple hatchling, who had been named Spyro, lived with the dragonfly family until he was at a few years of age. It was one day that Spyro realized he could breathe fire when saving his dragonfly brother, Sparx, from a gang of the Dark Master's forces.

When Spyro and Sparx had returned home to tell their parents the tale, the couple exchanged a knowing look and finally told Spyro the truth about his existence. Spyro was overwhelmed by it all, but was even more bewildered by it. He decided to set out to find the truth about his past and where he came from.

Early in his journey, Spyro met the Dragon Guardian who had saved him when he was just an egg, Ignitus. Ignitus explained his dragonhood, his past, his future, and told him about a raging dragon war and about the once black dragon egg who had hatched into a fearsome Dark Master's puppet, Cynder. He went on to train him in the fire element. Spyro learned that he was a very special dragon, who would one day save the world.

Although quite taken aback by all of the information, Spyro agreed to travel to Dante's Freezer and rescue another one of the Dragon Guardians, Volteer, from Cynder's clutches.

Spyro succeeded in rescuing all Dragon Guardians, Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril, also learning new elemental breaths with each travel. In the end, he had mastered Fire, Electric, Ice, and Earth breath and was soon off to fight Cynder and rescue the capture Ignitus from her fortress.

Upon winning his first battle against Cynder, Spyro released Ignitus, and then learned the truth about Cynder when he announced that he felt a kind of familiarality when around her. She had also come from his batch of eggs and was a simple dragon just like him, but she was corrupted by the Dark Master's poisonous powers.

Spyro, finally ready to fight Cynder, traveled into the portal that led him to the extension of absolute nothingness, Convexity. There, Spyro fought and defeated Cynder before she could release the Dark Master.

As Cynder reverted to her true form, a young black dragon no bigger than Spyro, the purple hero felt the need to save her from the collapsing realm. With a few swift movements, Spyro was escaping the crumbling Convexity, the small Cynder clutched in his claws as he flew.

The two made it out of the portal successfully and were then brought to the Dragon Guardians' temple where they recovered.

A few nights later, Spyro sensed an odd feeling and made his way outside, making sure there was no threat or any oddities.

"See anything, Spyro?" Cynder had asked, joining him.

"No, but I've got a bad feeling…" Spyro had replied hesitantly.

"Me too," Cynder agreed, nodding.

That strange feeling was caused by none other than the second black dragon who had been born during the same time Cynder and Spyro had. But he also had been captured by the Dark Master's monsters and was taken in to care by them.

Now that dragon has finally understood his dark purpose – to resurrect the Dark Master and he has vowed to destroy anyone who gets in his way upon doing it.

But the only power that can destroy this evil dragon, is the one of the ancestors' who fought in the war so long ago. Their power rests within only a select few dragons from each elemental tribe – fire, electric, ice, and earth. Now, Spyro must seek out the power of the Dragon Sages and get their help to relinquish the new threat – Inferno.

¤**Chapter One****»**

Spyro's eyes snapped open as he lurched forward, his head turning and twisting in alert. The other Dragon Guardians slept peacefully around him, undisturbed by his sudden awake state. Cynder slept not too far from him either and Sparx was lying next to him, snoring quite loudly.

Feeling completely restless, Spyro wobbled to his feet, stretching his legs and wings out before heading out to the balcony that overlooked his destroyed homeland. It wasn't the best thing to look at it when you needed to think, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of peace emenating from it. It was odd, but true.

Breathing in the sweet scent of grass, flowers, and mushrooms from the swamp, Spyro relaxed himself, his tense shoulders lowering. This had become almost a daily routine for him.

Every other night or so, Spyro would awaken from a recurring, strange dream and feel frightened and restless. He would always go outside to make sure nothing there was affecting him to find nothing but a peaceful star filled sky.

Now, frankly, Spyro was starting to tire of these repetitive events and just wanted to sleep through the night like everyone else. Asking Ignitus about it was getting tempting, but he didn't want to worry the old guardian.

A smooth, soft, feminine voice startled Spyro and he jumped slightly at the sound of his name.

"…Spyro?"

Turning, Spyro saw the young black dragon standing behind him, looking worried.

"Is everything alright?" she asked curiously.

Forcing a smile, Spyro replied, "Yeah, don't worry, Cynder."

"Are you sure?" Cynder urged, perching herself on the balcony's railing next to Spyro. "You've been getting up a lot lately… Bad dreams?"

Spyro hesitated. Would it be alright if he told Cynder about his visions and chilling feelings? Would she tell anyone about it?

"I guess you could say that," Spyro finally said after considering his trustworthy nature, "I see them more as visions. They always wake me up. They're becoming a real pain in the tail lately." He sighed.

Cynder nodded in understanding. "I've had strange dreams, too. But I wouldn't go as far as calling them 'visions'. My dreams probably don't mean a thing, there's a possibility with yours."

"What… do you mean?" questioned Spyro, looking confused.

"Well, I'm just a normal dragon," Cynder began to explain, "…Well, a dragon who was once under the Dark Master's thumb, but a dragon nonetheless. You, on the other hand, are the legendary purple dragon. Now, I may not know much about our past or our ancestors, but I know that if you feel that way, then it must mean something. Your title is too important for uncommon things to happen to you and not mean something. Especially if it happens more than once."

Spyro nodded. "I guess so… But I still don't want it to happen anymore. I think once was enough!"

A tiny smile formed on Cynder's face in amusement. "C'mon, Spyro. Let's get back to bed before morning arrives. You still need some sleep."

Taking one more glance at the brightening sky as the sun peeked out over the horizon, Spyro began to follow Cynder back into the temple. After that reassuring talk, it was easy for Spyro to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

-

Spyro had been lazing around the temple the next day, wandering aimlessly and doing nothing in particular.

"Spyro, when are we going to do something _exciting_?" pestered Sparx in annoyance, "Something fun? Something with _pizzaz_! Something… that doesn't say 'I'm a fat, lazy dragon with nothing to do'."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Spyro asked, fighting back the urge to clamp the annoying dragonfly between his claws.

Sparx shrugged. "I dunno. Something _other_ than what we're doing. Y'know, personally I liked it better when we were out there fighting apes and monkeys, trying not to get killed. Now _that_ was a good time."

"Oh, it was such a good time that you kept complaining the whole way?" Spyro retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Um, Spyro?" Terrador emerged from the other room of the temple. He eyed Spyro's dragonfly companion before continuing, "Ignitus would like a word with you."

Spyro exchanged a peculiar look with Sparx before following the large green dragon into the next room where Ignitus, Volteer, and Cyril were all waiting, looking as serious as ever.

"Y-yes, Ignitus?" Spyro urged after an extended silence.

"Spyro, I am uncertain as to whether this will upset you or not," began Ignitus, "But last night I was awakened by your uneasy stirring and I heard you and Cynder talking. I apologize for the eavesdropping, yes, but, Spyro, I must ask you about these… er, 'visions' you've been having. It has been stated in the prohecy that when the legendary dragon begins to see things in his dreams, it means danger is afoot."

"Can you tell us what you've seen in your dreams, Spyro?" Terrador encouraged.

Spyro pursed his lips together. This is exactly what he was trying to prevent. Either way, whether he denied it or not, he wouldn't be able to escape this new threat.

"Um, well, the visions started a few nights ago," Spyro began reluctantly, "And at first all I saw was a vague blur of black and red and maybe a few laughs… They weren't cheerful laughs, either. Then the picture began to focus and I was able to make out the image of a black dragon. He had red eyes and horns and spikes and he kept repeating 'I will release you, Master!'… It doesn't sound scary, but to wake up in the middle of the night after having that kind of dream, it does mess with you. Anyway, I stopped seeing that black dragon recently and instead of him, I started seeing these little dragons – about my size – in all these different colors: red, blue, green, and yellow. They all had different symbols etched into their foreheads, but I couldn't make out what they were. Does all this… mean something?"

Ignitus exchanged knowing looks with the rest of the guardians and inhaled loudly before speaking again. "Spyro, something the guardians and I have feared ever since you were born has come true… I'm afraid that there is another dragon that Dark Master will try to use, as he did with Cynder."

"But, wait, I thought only one dragon who had the power to open the portal was born every ten generations," Spyro inquired aloud, "And that dragon was Cynder, right?"

Ignitus nodded. "Yes, but… Cynder has a brother – a twin. And if they come from the same blood, then they have the same power bestowed within them."

"_A TWIN_!?" Spyro and Sparx exclaimed at the same time.

"_This is definitely turning out much more complex than I thought_…" Spyro thought to himself.

And it definitely was.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! It took me a few days to write due to some minor writer's block, but I finally got it out there for you all to read! I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to **review**!

_Fury_


End file.
